Insatiable, part 2
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: She needed to shut up. [Joker X Harley]


**Title**: Insatiable, pt.2  
**Author**: TheMadPuppy  
**E-mail**: themadpuppy85yahoo.ca  
**Permission to archive**: Yes, just tell me!  
**Category**: ECP, at its purest form.  
**Genre**: Hetero  
**Rating**: M. Definitely.  
**Summary**: 500 words of smut…almost smut;)  
**Keywords**: Joker, Harley, ECP  
**Spoilers**: None. Set after Mad Love and their many adventures.  
**Disclaimer**: I know you're surprised, but I don't own the Batman franchise (yet). If I did, Joker and Harley would be having sex about every two comics.  
**Author Notes**: Paige said, "God bless your porn". May I add, "God have pity on my wretched soul". Amen.

* * *

**INSATIABLE, PT.2 **

"Puddin'? Puddiiiiin…Puddin…"

Get this right; Harley's little taunts, no matter how annoying, never really got to him. He was a busy man; he had plans to make, people to torture, Batman to kill. And as long as he stayed focused, everything else was interesting as a marbled floor.

_Still_, he wasn't _deaf_, and even less _blind_. Nothing, from the sultry tone of her voice to the way her new babydoll shaped her rear, went unnoticed; it was just…well, in a far corner of his mind.

For now.

"_Mmmmm Puddiiiin'…_"

She giggled, her special little laugh that told him that if he looked up he would probably catch her pole dancing with the rest of the carrousel's horse they found last week, or _riding_ the damn horse, or anything else she could think of; Harley never ran out of ideas to arouse him when it came to toys.

If only she could have the same talent for comedy, he wouldn't be wracking his brains out while trying to ignore her.

Trying hard.

"Harl…" he finally sighed, "…any chance you'll _shut up_ anytime soon?"

To his entire displeasure, Harley giggled louder, and shook her head fast, no-no-no as a little brat, and got even noisier. If anything, he suspected she was secretly thrilled by his darkening expression; legs hooked around the pole, back on the horse's saddle, she let a perfectly whorish _OOHHH PUDDIN'_ escape her lips.

You have to understand; usually, Harley isn't so bold, and Joker not as patient. If a punch didn't convince her, kicking her out always solved the problem; but then he needed her for tomorrow's stunt, and the plan wasn't complete yet, and she wanted sex now, and tying and muffling her would be way longer than just giving in, _and they both knew it_, and oh, he hated her. Trying to coerce _him_, of all people.

"Puddin'..?"

One day he'll truly think about how to make sex a horrible activity for her without damaging his reputation.

"Sweetie..?"

_If_ completely disgusting Harley of sex with him in any way was ever possible.

"Ass up, Harl" he growled, standing up and throwing his gloves away. Squeeing madly, she slipped off the horse and assumed the position, a contended, yearning blush quickly coloring her cheeks, her whole body vibrating of anticipated pleasure the moment he stepped behind her. He smiled smugly, watching how her she reacted perfectly to every sound he made, and undid his belt.

First he'd tease her. Then when she'll practically be begging for it, he'd ram in with such force she'd be sore for a week, and be sure to continue until she begged him to _stop_, and that _Puddin please kick me in the stomach instead_ went out, and reach _Puddin please no more I'll do whatever you want_, and at that point just laugh in glee because, Great Scott, _she'd be saying no?_

"Not to me, Harl", he said to her right ear, and Harley just repeated "Not to you, not to you", like a bleating sheep, completely unaware of what was coming, and let's bet, willing anyway.

* * *

**Insatiable pt.2-End**

**End notes**

Do I really have to explain the title? It's the same situation, the same resolution as in the original, and heck, the same source. Yes, people, _Insatiable_ is what happens when my libido rages so much that I consider bargaining with Mephistopheles so he send a psychopath to my door. In fact it was intended to be way more descriptive, but I lost the smut beat to the style, so snip, snip, cut some parts ;).

Tomorrow will be a long day! Criminal justice, then work, I won't be home until late, so be kind and review, _je vous en prie?_ laughs To everyone, good night .

(Written in September 2006)

As always, for all JHQ lovers, join us at the JHQ comm on LJ. More info on my bio. Hope to see you all there!


End file.
